


Status: [updated]

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf riends through the Squip's eyes, Character Study, Computers, Fake Programming, Gen, I don't actually know anything about computers, I don't know if turning a supercomputer off counts as character death???, I wrote this in less than a half hour fear me, It pronouns for Squip, Jeremy and Michael are both FINE and that's what matters, M/M, Not Really Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: The Squip comes back and doesn't stand a chance against two boyf riends who have each other's backs.





	Status: [updated]

“Jeremy, you can’t just listen. You have to  _ obey _ .”

“Yeah, well. If I could avoid listening, I would do that too.” 

The Squip’s frustration, palpable as it was, wasn’t enough to get Jeremy to budge, and they could both feel it. Still, the conniving computer made one last-ditch effort to reason with him. 

“Don’t you want to get Christine to like you?” the Squip asked. It catalogued Jeremy’s reaction down to the very millisecond; any possible weakness here was a sign that it could get back into Jeremy’s brain permanently. 

_ Surprise  _

_ Apathy _ **_[does not compute]_ **

_ Amusement  _ **_[does not compute]_ **

_ Laughter _ **_[physical reaction; does not compute]_ **

“Man, you really didn’t scan through my brain or whatever when you came back online, did you?” Jeremy was still laughing when he asked the question; he asked it  _ aloud _ , as well. They really had fallen out of habit. The Squip was going to have to fix that. 

“You acquired my hardware --and subsequently upgraded my system-- in order to impress one Christine Canigula,” the Squip responded. Jeremy, who had managed to capture control of himself, nodded. 

_ Nodding  _ **_[physical reaction]_ **

_ Amusement  _ **_[does not compute]_ **

_ Condescending  _ **_[tonal inflection towards Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor]_ **

“Yeah, back then. It’s been, like… um. I don’t know. Nearly six months? Maybe more? It’s hard to keep track sometimes.” 

_ Scanning for current date _

_ Scan complete. Data updated- 7.2 months from initial startup detected  _

“It has been 7.2 months--” 

“ _ Anyways _ \--” Jeremy interrupted loudly, physically speaking over him. If the Squip carried a human body of his own, it would have cringed. “Christine and I did date, after we… y’know, got rid of you. But it didn’t work out. She and I just… I don’t know. She still wasn’t ready for dating someone and I wasn’t really ready to be in a relationship after… all of this.” Jeremy brought his hand up to his head; his action was not unlike the initial introduction of the Squip he’d had 7.2 months prior. Perhaps all was not lost. 

“Anyways. I’m dating Michael now.” 

**_Danger. Danger. Danger._ **

**_Error._ **

_ Pride _

**_Error_ **

“Ouch!” Jeremy shuddered, dropping to the ground with a thud. “I almost forgot about that. Jesus Christ, do you have to be so  _ loud _ ?” 

“Jeremy?” Both Jeremy and his Squip froze at the sound of another voice, and at the sound of footsteps walking rapidly up the stairs. “Jere?” The voice repeated, directly outside the door. 

**_Scanning memory for vocal recognition_ **

**_Scan complete_ **

**_Subject: Michael Mell_ **

A flood of new information was automatically downloaded into the Squip’s processor as the door opened, and momentarily, the image of Michael in the doorway was overlaid with another, one in which Michael was wearing far less clothing. 

**_Status: Friend_ **

**_Status: [updated] Best Friend_ **

**_Status: [updated] Object of Affection_ **

**_Status [updated] Partner to Subject: Jeremy Heere_ **

“I’m fine,” Jeremy was saying, hand gripping tightly to Michael’s as the latter helped him up off of the floor. “We figured this would happen eventually when Rich’s started bothering him again.” 

“Thank God we managed to find a healthy supply of this stuff,” Michael responded, handing Jeremy something. “You should drink it now before it starts getting all… control-y and shit.” 

_ Nodding _

_ Grateful  _ **_[toward Subject: Michael Mell]_ **

“I hope this works,” Jeremy stated, uncapping the bottle in his hands. 

“Jeremy, don’t--” the Squip began, but he wasn’t able to do anything else before something sweet and carbonated splashed down Jeremy’s throat, and everything went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the first line from the show sue me 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans  
> Kudos/comments are love


End file.
